The End of the World
by onixblack
Summary: It's happened so many times already, the death, the destruction, the pain...There's nothing I can do to stop it, there's nothing anyone can do, it's too late, it's always been too late..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : An Invasion

"B! Telephone!" A breath of annoyance rushed from my lips can't these fucker's leave me alone I thought begrudgingly as I made my way into the kitchen and snatched up the phone.

"Hello!"

"Yo…"

"What."

"I don't have much time my life is in danger and I needed to tell someone before it's too late."

"What the fuck are you talking about who is this?"

"It's me Greg, I need to tell you how to save the world, you have to do this or we all die."

"Man bye," I slammed the phone back into the receiver, "anybody call for me I aint here." I instructed my wide eyed little brother who watched me with a mixture of fear and anger. Not waiting for a reply, I returned to my room, movie, and bowl of soup with crackers on the side. "dumbass bothering me with that shit 'oh the fate of the world is on your shoulders' man shut the hell up." I muttered, so intent on watching my bootleg movie that I didn't notice the streak of fire shoot past my window, or hear the screech of the car's as they braked and rammed into each other. But I did feel the explosion I felt it resonating deep within me, I felt the glass of the TV screen crash against me, the heavy weight of the drawer it rested on crash into me. I heard the deafening explosion that rattled my bones and flattened houses tore through cars and disintegrated humans, and I saw the fire that unholy fire that reached up to the heavens scorching the clouds and painting the sky red. I felt the waves of heat wash over me, and I saw the metal bumper of the neighbor's truck come flailing through the air and whack me aside the hide…then I knew no more…

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was moving, how'd I know that the way my body kept bouncing around and the sound of the engine droning on told me. My head was pounding and lying perfectly still was a good thing, there were other people and voices, shouting voices, couldn't understand a single word but I didn't care I just wanted to sleep. "Hey kid you awake yet?" Damn, sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon so I opened my eyes just a little, it was too bright outside and the dark was cool.

"Yeah," my voice was so low I didn't think he heard me but then again I don't think it even mattered, he knew I was awake. Someone grabbed me rough at first then gentler, they eased me up and propped me against something, more shouting something that sounded like machine gun fire, an explosion and my eyes snapped open. I thought I died and went to hell…Their was fire everywhere, and what little remained standing of my neighborhood looked out of place, most of the houses were flattened nothing more then a pile of twigs and splinters, trees were gone cars were flipped over some were propped up on their sides serving as make shift barricades. Soldier's were all over the place taking cover and shooting into the smoke shouting orders at each other, the smoke was a thick sooty swirling wall, and I remember thinking if death looked like anything it looked like that.

I heard a piercing shriek like when they drill into metal and the next thing I knew someone screamed get down and I was jerked off the truck and shoved under it, two seconds later and the sound of an explosion blew out my ear drums, the thwump of body parts hitting the floor filled the air, and the world changed from that angry fiery red to that sickening scarlet color of freshly spilt blood. The truck flipped away from above me, someone grabbed my arm and started dragging me to my feet already running before I could even stand, all around me the whizz of gun fire could be heard, I glanced behind me just as the wuhthunk of a grenade went off and the ground plumed out in a miniature mushroom cloud, bits of rock stung my back and dirt buried itself in my eyelids. More screaming, more gunfire, the sound of a house blowing up, another nearby scream and then darkness…

Cackle, cackle, cackle, that's the first thing I heard when I came to. The next thing I noticed was that one side of me was hot and the other side was cold what the… my eyes cracked open and my answer came in the form of a campfire. I looked way from the bright flames just as my stomach growled and spit up the soup from who knows when. Wiping my mouth I sat up and spit, vomit never tasted too good. "Here you go," said the same voice I kept hearing whenever I woke up, someone handed me a napkin and a cup of water, I wiped and drank feeling most of the leftovers worm their way right back down into my stomach. Don't come back, my thought chased em right back down to the deepest part of me.

I was in a camp, there were Spartan beds all around the place as far as I could see, and every hundred yards there would be a fire burning and a few people roasting some meat or just sitting there. Nobody looked happy; people were wrapped up in their bathrobes, dressed up in torn business suits, or just a pair of shorts. The women were as far as I could see asleep, only the men and the soldiers were awake. The man who handed me the napkin and drink handed me a can of lukewarm pasta, "eat up son you got a long day ahead of you." His voice was gruff and full of energy, he had a sergeant's voice but it held a gentle note to it. Taking a seat on the broken down car seat next to him I began eating, slowly at first chewing my food with thoughtfulness savoring every drop, something told me it'd be a while before I had lukewarm anything ever again.

My gaze traveled up toward the sky and I choked my eyes as wide as the plates, I could see stars. "Beautiful aint it, bet you never saw something like this before…" the sergeant said a hint of pride in his voice. High above were millions of stars too many to count, some were twinkling giving off that magical Disney look, and others were just dulled out and burning in the background, the rest of them lit up the night sky like roman candles. Even the moon was brighter then normal, "see what having no power can get you, sucks like hell but you won't see this living in no neighborhood." I nodded my head and turned to look at the man who I owed my life.

He was heavy set, built like a tank with cropped light brown hair and piercing eyes a mixture of brown and green, a long scar ran down the left side of his face, stubble covered most of his face and he looked like he had just been through hell. His cloths, the standard military green cameo were covered in dirt and a dark red something I figured to be blood, resting across his lap was a machine gun, draped across his shoulders shinning like onyx were hundreds of bullets four inches long and as thick as my index finger. Each bullet was gold tipped and each gold tip shinned with a deadly beauty that both awed me and scared me, there wasn't a nametag stuck onto his chest or any rank insignia as far as I knew this man could be a grunt. "What happened?" I asked, my voice didn't sound like my own it was hoarse and scratchy, like the kind of voice someone with a real bad disease and about to die would have. The man shifted the machine gun to a better position tapped a Cuban cigar on the edge of his knee and said, "An invasion."

"What! An invasion? From who?" I was really getting tired of choking on my pasta; most of it was spilled down my front and on the ground.

"Not from who…from what…"

"What the hell are you talking about? You sayin' aliens attacked us?"

"No son," he paused there and turned so that we were facing each other. "I'm saying that some terrorist son of a bitch got some advanced technology and sent robots after us, the whole country got hit at once we're all fucked up and if you and the rest of you lazy son's of a bitch don't help we're gonna be dead by tomorrow night." His words came out in a low rushed growl but I heard enough of it to know that my life would never be the same again, he was talking again but I wasn't listening I wasn't even at the camp with him, I was back in my kitchen on the phone hearing Greg's words.

"I don't have much time…I need to tell you how to save the world," a chill shot through me and I was suddenly wishing for a time machine. If only I had listened…now because of me we're all gonna die. "What's your name boy!" the man yelled he was grabbing my shoulder and shaking me, "I said what's your name boy!"

"B-B-Brandon," the second the word left my lips the crack of a whip filled the air and I cried out in pain.

"Your name is TOBI!" Whapish!

(Ops wrong story, let's just rewind that.)

"B-B-Brandon," I said my voice still sounded like it belonged to some sick person about to die.

"Brandon, I'm sorry to say this but it's better if you hear it now then later especially if we're in combat, your family everyone who was in that house with you is dead, you're the only one we found alive on that entire block…I'm sorry son."

"Here comes that pasta," I muttered slamming my hands on my knees and opening my mouth just as the pasta flew out and splashed across the grass. Without even knowing it I had already convinced myself they were dead, that I was the last one left, the tears didn't come but emptiness did, it was like a void sucking me in from the inside, suddenly a lot of things didn't matter anymore. I didn't care where I ended up or if the world ended by tomorrow night because I hadn't listened to some fool on the phone, I didn't care anymore I secretly hoped that one of the robots would show up and kill me right now, but of course that wouldn't happen…not yet anyway. "Did you find anything, an arm…a leg?"

"The only thing we could salvage from the house besides you was this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single pencil.

A pencil, out of every Goddamn thing in that house the only thing to make it out was a fucking pencil! You've got to be kidding me! "Keep it I don't want it," he hesitated at first unsure as to what to do, in the end he pocketed the pencil and shifted the gun again, I could tell he was uneasy but what about I didn't know. I didn't want to sit down anymore, I had to move so I got up and started walking, I was looking up at the stars again not paying attention to where I was going just letting my legs move and my body follow. I walked for what was probably hours, but never to far from the camp, when I didn't see the light of the fires out of the corner of my eye I would turn around and go back, it was during one of my escapes from the camp that I walked right into the side of something hard and fell to the ground.

"You alright there son?" Someone asked helping me up to my feet and dusting me off.

I rubbed some dirt off my face and looked around, the man was scrawny and pale, and he looked like he never saw daylight and when he did it was only for a few minutes. "The name's J, that's it just J, I'm the tank operator, I drive that one over there aint she a beaut." I looked to where he was pointing a little ways off past the tank I had just walked into was a larger one, it was covered in streaks of blood and grim and the sides were scorched as if it had driven straight through a fire. It was faint and barley visible but if I looked hard, enough I could make out what used to be a paint job of a burning skull shooting a rocket from its mouth. "Yups been riding her for six years now, did the paint job m'self, blew them fucker's sky high with that girl, took their arms right off metal son's of a bitch. You ever been in a tank boy? Ever felt her purr when she rolls right over one of d'em bastards runs right over em and keeps on going smooth as a lim'a.

I tell you what boy, if your old enough I'll let you ride in her with me tommorah when we move out, crack a dawn you know, can't stay in one place too long, we gotta hurry on up and reach the main base, then we can rest and find somewhere ter stick all yah civilian's that aint old nuff to fight, you know woman and children and what's it. How old are yah son? Look like you've just about become a man, but my son does to and he be only sixteen."

"Eighteen, turning nineteen in two months. How old do you have to be to fight?"

"You've been old enough to fight since ten months ago son, tell you what we'll head on back to camp and find Major, he's in charge big feller' wear's his bullets like they sashes carries round a big ol machine gun the size of a young boy. Yeh seen him around?"

"Brown hair weird colored eyes? Gruff voice sounds like a pit bull?"

"Yup' that'd be Major so you've seen em?"

"He saved my life...come on I'll take you to him."

Major wasn't there, the fire was out and from the looks of thing it looked as if he had left soon after I did. "Well that's alright we'll just head over to the main tent I'm betting he's there." J said, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me along through a maze of military vehicles and camps. The main tent was situated at the very edge of camp and by the time we reached it my legs hurt from walking so much and so fast, "now you just wait on out here I'll only be a minute." J walked up to the entrance saluted the guards and stepped into the camp; I made myself comfortable on the sparse grass and stared up at the starry night above. He said it would be the end of the world, it's only the end of America , the world will just keep on spinning. And we'll all just die… My thoughts drifted and I drifted along with em until I didn't know if I was thinking or if my brain turned off, didn't matter though I had all the time in the world…at least I thought I did. The tent flap flipped open and J came waltzing out looking all high and mighty a grin plastered on his face, "well Major say's you can go right on ahead and join, and since your old enough I can take you to get the papers signed and suited up, come along now we aint got all night."

Jumping to my feet I was hesitant to take a step, swallowing back my fear I took my first step into what promised to be a new world and a new life…

**READ AND REVIEW ...Or I WILL call the robots...don't think I wont **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : The Eternal First Day Of HELL

"Just sign here and here," J, said pointing out two lines on what felt like my hundredth form. "There you go son! Welcome to the military! You're free to go just come back here when you want to go to sleep, and uh don't yah forget to meet me at my old girl at the crack'a dawn."

I turned and left, wandering past the long line of hopefuls all with the same dead look in their eyes that I had, plenty of familiar faces from back in high school but none who I actually knew, they were all just another face in the crowd. " Brandon ! Brandon ," that sweet ringing voice that always gave me the chills and put that stupid grin on my face split through the dead night sky like a bullet. It can't be her, can it… Taking my time turning around just to give off that cool guy appearance I followed my ears right to the source, sure enough it was her, didn't expect to ever see her again. I opened my mouth to call out to her but found my tongue otherwise occupied as her body melted into mine, she always was a perfect fit.

Coming up for air I held her back at arm's length, "so you're joining to?"

Smack! That was the sound of her hand connecting with the side of my face, followed by the ooo's of the few people in line that were still people. "What, no hi baby how are you I missed you are you okay? Fine with me bye! Oh and yes I am joining the military I was hoping that you'd be able to talk me out of it but never mind."

Dumbstruck I watched her swaying hips get smaller and smaller until she disappeared into the crowd, "BOY! If you don't close that damn mouth and go after that girl you'll be giving me five hundred before the night is over!"

"SIR YES SIR MAJOR SIR!" The response was automatic and I hadn't even known I said it until I found myself jogging across the camp scanning all the faces looking for her. "Angela! Angela! Where you at?" A few of the civilian's gave me a look that said shut up and go to sleep, and some of the soldiers just frowned shook their heads and went back to whatever private conversations they were having. I had reached the convoy and still hadn't seen any sign of her, she can't just disappear, I rounded the corner of a supply truck and there she was, leaning against the side of it her body giving off small jerks. "You aight?" I whispered once I was close enough to touch her.

"Damnit Brandon what do you think huh! I mean shit it hasn't even been a day since I watched my family get blown to pieces! Do you fucking understand they were blown to pieces, I had their Goddamn blood all over me and you ask me am I aight!"

"No…it aint like that, I-I" I couldn't stop stuttering.

"No, no fuck you get away from me," she pulled a few feet away from me and gave me her back, she was crying harder now I could hear it and the jerks had turned into spasms. I walked up to her slowly, not wanting to send her over the edge, placing my hands on her shoulders I pulled her back to me until I could wrap my arms around her. "I said don't touch me!" she shoved me and backed away, catching myself on the side of the truck I looked up at her with cold eyes, anger was burning inside of me hotter then the fires from earlier.

I could feel something I'd regret later coming up me, I wet my lips my face scrunched up in anger I towered over her now, behind her was nothing but a barren wasteland. A barren wasteland with what looked like a comet shooting across it, "oh shit!" I pulled her down with me just as the missile streaked over us right where we had just been standing; wide eyed I watched it fly into the camp and crash into someone who chose the wrong time to stand up. The explosion was huge a massive mushroom cloud that reached up into the sky blocking out the stars, spitting fire everywhere, people were screaming but the explosion was too loud it looked like a war movie on mute. I was halfway to my feet when the shockwave came and blasted me back down, next thing I knew Angela had dragged me behind the truck and had slapped her hand over my mouth.

A second later and I knew why, standing a few yards away from us looking like some thing from hell was a seven foot robot, it was built just like a man except without the skin. Its silver body was glowing with some light that came from the inside, two red pinpricks as eyes, in one hand it held a machine gun that made Major's look like a plastic toy, the other hand was a barrel with the glinting tip of a missile in it. Angela was shaking like a jackhammer next to me and from the way she was breathing, I was surprised she hadn't hyperventilated, people make shit like this! The only weapon I had were my fist but something told me they wouldn't do much against the metal machine that stood before me, it looked just like the robots from the terminator movies, except for the different hands and the fact that it was taller and bigger then any person I'd ever seen.

The rocket hand started charging up a low whir slow at first but steadily picking up speed and getting louder. Slapping Angela's hand down I grabbed her by the arm and split, the wind licked at our faces stinging our eyes, she had passed me now Angela always was the faster runner. Her hair slapped me in the face and whipped my eyes but I didn't care my only concern was escaping, even with the wind and the screaming I could hear another whir this one sounding like a drill getting started. I glanced back just as the machine gun arm lit up and bullets whizzed past us, jerking us both to the ground we rolled under the truck and started crawling. "Come on faster faster," I urged the memory of what happened the last time I went under a truck fresh in my mind.

The rocket went off with a shhhheeeooo and the tank next to us was nothing more then a big ball of fire. The flames slipped under the truck burning the side of my face, Angela was screaming now but moving faster then ever, another shhheeeoooo and the truck ahead of us went up in flames. Before we could even react, there was a loud screech like metal on metal and then a groan and the truck wasn't above us anymore, the drill sound came back just as someone screamed and the rapid thud of machine gun fire pinging off metal filled the air. "Move move move!" Major ordered chucking a grenade at the same time, Angela was already on her feet and running toward camp.

"Where can I get a gun?" I screamed myself hoarse trying to be heard over all the noise.

"Anywhere," he screamed back, taking off toward the robot his finger never leaving the trigger.

Wuhthunk! Next thing I knew I was flipping end over end through the air and my right arm was on fire, something wet splashed across my face seconds before I was bouncing across the field, coming to a stop with my face in the dirt. "Braaaaaannnndooooonnnnn" Woman, always screaming I couldn't help it; I was thinking it before I even knew it. Angela was dragging me to my feet screaming something about am I alright; I couldn't really hear the world was on mute again. Her face was covered in dirt and tears, her hair was plastered to her face and her eyes were red and puffy, damn was she beautiful.

We were running again, through the crowd of soldiers that were all headed toward the machine, or machines hell I didn't know up from down any more. My lungs felt like they were about to burst, I stopped her and fell to the ground gasping for breath I was feeling real lightheaded like I was floating, and the only thing I could hear was a steady tha thump tha thump tha thump. Angela was on her knees in front of me, her lips were moving but I couldn't tell what she was saying, damn I wanted to kiss her. I slipped a hand behind her hand, her hair was still as silky soft as ever, before she could stop me I had pulled her closer and our tongues were playing tag.

A gust of wind hit my hand and my eyes opened, a robot had just landed behind her and its rocket hand was more then halfway charged. It happened all to fast, I grabbed her timed slowed down, she looked behind her saw the robot shoved me away, the shhhheeooo of the rocket seemed to last forever, I saw my own hand stretch go out to grab her but to late, for a split second the world lit up in a blinding white light. The roar of the explosion blasted the volume back up to high I was flying again, flipping through the air like a badly thrown football, I saw the ground it was coming up to fast and next thing I knew there was a sharp crack like a starter pistol and the bone of my right forearm was grinning up at me in all its bloody white glory.

I don't remember much besides the bits and pieces of her raining down on me, I was drenched in blood whose blood I didn't know, I had leapt to my feet and was charging the robot, I don't remember picking up the grenade or pulling out the pin with my teeth. The one thing I'll never forget is her face, just her face it landed on me right on my own as if we were kissing, it was like a slab of hot meat slapping me across the face and leaving a bloody gooey mess behind, I was still screaming when I jumped and jammed the grenade into it's mouth.

Nothing else mattered I was in hell and my own way out came in the form of a dull wuhthunk followed by a kerplow as the robot detonated and we were blown to nothing more then a pile of chunks, the last thing I remember was feeling my head detach itself from my body then darkness…

------

"B! Telephone!" A breath of annoyance rushed from my lips can't these fucker's leave me alone I thought begrudgingly as I made my way into the kitchen and snatched up the phone.

Repeat number eighty-two, I thought as I heard myself say "Hello!" The humans lost, the invasion was a success and now the machines keep us all sealed up in tube's our terror and fear that came on the first day of the invasion a constant source of fuel for them. It wasn't a terrorist attack it was an alien attack, a higher life form that conquered every civilization it came across. There's always a half hour where we're not trapped in this hell, where we can see what truly became of us, every time I wake up it's the worst, I'm nothing but a head, turns out that's all they need just our head. But just being a head means that Angela really did die, at first I tried to convince myself that her death was something they added in just to increase the terror, but that's not it, it really did happen, our fear their fuel. It's the end of the world and I was the only one who could stop it. Now we're stuck to forever relive the first day of the invasion, the first day of hell…

... WELL ISNT THAT A BITCH...lol...Read and REVIEW


End file.
